Apocalypse Neptunia
by Mr. Van Helsing
Summary: The world of Gamindustri has fallen, and all that remains is a ruined, old land of how it once was. To make matters worse, The CPUs have vanished without a trace, and no one has seen them ever since. No one knows how this started, they only know the nickname of what the catastrophe was called: The Great Collapse. 700 years have past, and Gamindustri is just a relic of the past...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and I don't really see any Apocalypse based stories, so I call first debs I guess.**

 **I do not own anything, all rights belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only take ownership in my OC and Story.**

* * *

The world of Gamindustri. In this realm, there are 4 nations, ruled by 4 Goddesses.

CPU Black Heart, who rules Lastation.

CPU White Heart, who rules Lowee.

CPU Green Heart, who rules Leanbox.

And finally, CPU Purple Heart, who rules Planeptune.

Through the years, Gamindurti had faced great threats such as the Deity Of Sin, Tari's CPU, and The Threat of Kurome Ankokuboshi and her Dark CPUs. However, thanks to the efforts and struggles of the CPUs, peace remained everlasting...

...

That was how the story went...

But if that was true...Gamindustri would be fine.

* * *

In the forest, the sound of nature was like usual. Wind blowing through the trees, birds flying through the sky, and water flowing through small streams truth rocks. Within it, footsteps were heard. The sounds of boots walking along the ground were out of place in this empty forest.

A man past as he walked through the forest. This man looked like he was in his mid 40's or so, and had black hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of black pants, brown leather boots, a worn out and torn cloak that only covered his back, and only went down half of his back. He had noticeable armor on, but only on certain parts of his body. Like his chest, left arm, and right leg. On his right had was a gauntlet with a screen embedded into it. He also wore fingerless gloves, and a sword attached to his back, as well as a bow with a collection of arrows. On his right hip was a pistol, and a knife on his ankle. He also had a noticeable scar on the right side of his neck, just barely visible on his cheek. He was also noticeably muscular.

He was the only thing that stepped out in this forest. He walked towards the end of the forest, walking up a hill to do so.

When he reached the end of the forest, he was granted the view of a city, with a noticeably large tower at the center of it. From the looks of it, it was completely abandoned. Green moss almost enveloped it all, clearly visible from a high standpoint, as some of the buildings were pretty much destroyed.

"...There it is." He mumbled, as then jumped down from the hill to land on the ground from a small jump. He started walking again, passing some wrecked cars covered in rust and moss, along with trucks and military equipment.

The path he walked on were once roads that were filled with cars, but now abandoned, covered in moss and barely identifiably. Highway signs faded and unreadable, the silence that lingered throughout the entire atmosphere of the surroundings.

Now off of the hill down, the traveler then began towards the ruined city. Walking on the old and mossy road, cracked and run down so you can barely see the paint on it. Signs faded and rusty, with moss as well. Abandoned and rusty vehicles, also some with moss, but not that much.

The atmosphere was empty. Silence beyond all normality, almost becoming concerning. Birds were not afraid to chirp and sing as they flew through the skies.

The traveler just kept walking down the hill, until he finally got down it. He continued to walk further and further until he had reached the entrance into the once great city. Buildings, abandoned and torn apart. One could hardly believe this was once a city made of technology. Old destruction left its marks on the city, giant holes in buildings, faded signs and rusty tech which was once used as traveling points of some sort. Skyscrapers, tipped from where they once stood tall and just leaning on another skycraper that was, miraculously, still standing tall, desspite its lack of attention for so many long years.

The traveler ventured into the city of tech, despite of its warnings and rumors of possible threats of monsters still luring in its dark corners and caves. Train tunnels acted as nests for monsters, and basements as momentary sleeping grounds. Yet the traveler knew exactly what was probably lurking inside of the city, he continued nonetheless, almost oblivious to the rumors of the city of tech.

Passing by several military points, abandoned and scrapped of any resources that could've been there, the tower of the city was in plain view when he ventured onto a street filled with rusty vehicles, crashed and nearly stacked together. The soft breeze oozing its way past the traveler, almost like a soft breath. He ventured outwards into the street, climbing atop of a banded vehicles like that were meant to be climbed upon. He jumped down, and ventured into a intersection.

To his left was more roads, like a network running through the city, and so did the right. The frontal direction lead to a plaza that was used as the towers' meeting point. He began forth, walking towards the Plaza of which the tower looked down upon. Passing by buildings with broken windows, doors, the outside of it seemingly burnt down as the inside was darker than the sky of night. You could almost hear the whispers of the ones who had lived here before, but the breeze that had managed to travel through the buildings made it a illusion to those who heard.

But the traveler knew better. He knew this once great city was abandoned for centuries, uninhabited by the race of Man, only by the flesh hungry monsters of Gamindustri's inhabitants. Tech beyond possibility of operating again, electronic lights were merely fantasy for this city. It'd be considered astounding to even find something that sparked.

But of course, he knew he would find no such item, for that was not his intention this time. Not to find any old simple piece of tech that even so much as sparked. He intended to find the uncollected treasures inside of the tower, for no one dared to enter the cursed place of the once, great rulers of the world.

The Basilicom. That is what it was called many, many years ago. The place where the Goddesses' of Gamindustri operated and worked to please the people of the nations of which they once governed. The people of the past loved their presence, and all threats that came before them perished, making their fame flourish with faith and trust.

The traveler had finally made it towards the tower, and the plaza it looked down upon. He climbed the staircase, old and weary like everything else in the city. As he shortly viewed the almost empty plaza of the Basilicom.

Grass, growing through cracks within the mechanical ground, moss growing from the rain that dropped upon it many times, as well as rust. No remains of the past ones were present at all, which was strange to the traveler, from which he had heard of outbreaks of conflict within a plaza of such size. But, he would not dare want to know what had happened to the ones of the past, and he was always taught 'sometimes not knowing is better than knowing.'

He walked across the plaza, towards the abandoned settlement of the goddess of the city of technology. His footsteps were like echoes, traveling through the metal ground, almost loose sounding. Hollow, like a vase of which contained nothing.

"Nice and slow..." He mumbled, walking slowly across the plaza. The steps he took upon the metallic floor were hollow, open space underneath the ground. The ground was already weak as it was, and it was supporting the weight of the traveler walking across it. The weak, metal floor gave out as a sheet of metal ground broke through, causing the traveler to lose balance and nearly fall. But before he did, he had managed to grabbed onto the edge of the ground. Looking down, he saw the sheet of metal hit the ground, as it echoed loudly throughout a cave that was underneath. The crash of metal echoed loudly throughout these caves, seemingly throughout all of the city.

"Crap..." He mumbled again, as he arrived to pull himself back up to the ground of the Plaza. He managed to pull himself up, and he rolled onto his back, his leg hanging out into the hole of which he opened up.

"Unstable ground and probably got attention...grand." He mumbled as he got up, and resumed walking into the Basilicom. This time, he didn't fall through any more holes, and walked slowly into the Basilicom. The glass of the doors were shattered and scared across the ground, the inside of this once great place was no different from the outside world. Mossy carpets, faded letters on signs, destroyed tech here and there, destruction done to the inside, and the stench of time was clearly present.

He didn't have time to waste, the unsearched location of which he was heading was at the top of the tower. Looking up, the glass ceiling showed the dominating view of the tower up close, the balcony like a shadow hovering upon where he stood. He then looked around, seeing if there was anything of value which could be used. But, alas, nothing. It was probably already looted some time ago.

But there wasn't any time to regret it. He must move fast. He first looked around, trying to find some sort of staircase. But none ever existed. The easy way up gone, he searched more. Until he noticed metal doors of elevators. Moss covered it, as did rust, but it was just barely open enough to fit some fingers between it and open it with brute strength.

Doing just that, he mustered all his strength to open the unexpectedly stiff doors. Rust stopped him from opening it easily, as it took a minute to open it almost entirely. He peaked through the elevator, and looked down. He saw the elevator just floors below, crocked, looking stuck in place. He then looked up, natural light beaming through holes present on the tower, as the wire that pulled the elevator up and down still attached to the elevator below.

The only was up was to climb.

"Well...I didn't expect it to be easy...maybe this is why no one ever went up there." He said to himself, as he took a few steps back and started to run, getting a boost to jump to the wire. He grabbed onto it, and held on tightly.

"Steady...steady..." He said quietly. He then started to pull himself up the wire, never once looking back down as he advanced. He had made it to the glass part of the tower, which had broken sections in it, as he continued. A good view of the city was presented to him, momentarily looking out into the city, but returning to the task at hand. He he had fell, would undoubtedly die, if not damaged badly. And if that didn't kill him, the sudden force that would've hit the elevator probably would've made it go down, slamming into lowest floor ground. And if all else failed, he would be left with broken bones, left to die in the dark, with no help to ever dare consider coming.

Which was precisely why he must focus at the task at hand, climbing up to the tower with this wire of the elevator. He was almost to the top, with just a few more seconds and a small amount of muscle to pull himself up. Then, he had did it. He had ascended to the top with muscle and focus. However, the elevators doors, leading to the room at the top of the Basilicom was shut, but open enough to squeeze his fingers through. This part proved difficult. Just a single mistake could cost the traveler his life to inevitable death. He jumped and grabbed onto the small ledge of the room behind the metal doors.

Having more trust in his right arm to keep him up, he used his left arm to open the left metal door. It took a abundance of effort, but, he managed to open it up halfway. He then got a view inside the Basilicom room. From his perspective and position, there seemed to be a lot of items in the room. This made his long struggle and trip entirely worth it. Getting a better grip with his left hand, he used his right arm to open the right metal door, struggling to slide it open. The sound of screeching metal resounded within the Basilicom, until the traveler pulled himself into the top floor of the Basilicom.

Inside, it was old, ruined, and quiet, with the exception of the wind blowing in through the broken glass windows, clothes hanging on the shards still attached to the rest of the glass. The couch torn and old, mossy and dirty, the Tv destroyed and left on the floor. The table still standing, but old and capable of breaking with the slightest bit of force applied to it. The floor was no different, grass even began to grow from it, as well as moss.

The traveler wasted no time as he slowly walked through the Basilicom room, expecting there to be some sort of a surprise to be present, whatever it may be. But no soul was present inside of this room, for he could feel no such presence. He entered to what he presumed to be the kitchen, and it was seemingly empty until he looked inside of the Cabinets, seeing only eating utensils such as spoons, forks and kitchen knives. Finding them of some value, he put them in his traveling sachet for keeping. He looked around some more, and the entrance to the Balcony was presented to his view. The balcony floor started to grew grass, with moss present as well, but that shouldn't be found as anything new to this place of the past. However, what caught his attention was a item, resting on the ground. With caution, he approached, with his guard up for he knew that something could happen while he was in the open.

Even if he was on the Balcony, well above 1,000 feet in the air or so, he still remained cautious.

He bent down, and inspected the item...

A Tome. A small book, of which could has easily burned with the slightest spark it felt. Brushing it off, he inspected the item, turning it around to witness its backside. Nothing but slight moss present, as he turned it back around. He flipped through the tome, wondering what information, what knowledge it held within it.

But, unexpectedly, the pages were blank. Faded, old pages...blank with no info whatsoever. Not even a name.

Bur he knew that such a item wouldn't be left out here on a balcony, it made no sense. But...it could have, however, belonged to the past Goddess who once ruled this city, a journal perhaps, which never had been used, unfortunately.

Guessing that the book must've been a journal of some sort of the Goddess, he slipped it into his sachet, as he stood up. He looked out into the city from the balcony.

Such a view...

Such a...sight. It was astounding that such a place could ever have been built. For this was the first time the traveler had been so high in the air before. No one, in all of Gamindustri, could have ever witnessed the sight he had before...

Truly a reward for his daring and dangerous efforts.

...

"...What had happened back then, I wonder..." He mumbled...losing himself with thoughts of questions and the desire for answers.

...

The sound of screeching metal shortly filled his ears. He quickly turned back around, almost in a flash. He immediately went for cover behind the wall, just by the entrance to the Basilicom, without a moments hesitation, nor second thought. He pulled out his Knife slowly, to not arouse any suspicion that his new visitor was not alone within the top floor.

Footsteps were slow sounding inside. His new visitor was also cautious, trained for these types of situations. She must be of the skilled who dare venture to the city alone. Suspecting that his new visitor had noticed something...off, the footsteps stopped. Our traveler gripped his knife slightly...and, shortly, the footsteps resumed, growing farther away from his current location. He could hear the sound of a door opening, as the footsteps shortly were now inaudible.

Our traveler stayed on guard while awaiting a sudden surprise attack from the new visitor, whom he suspected was a enemy. When it came to situations like these, you must raise your guard to the utmost limit without arousing suspicion from the enemy. But he found it strange that he did not try to venture out here first. Did he know, but just not care for our traveler? Did he just ignore him, or was he awaiting for him to come in, and surprise attack him then?

Peaking into the room, he saw no one. Not a soul within sight. He did, however, see a room door open. Like any other door within the room, he saw it open wide. With no sound heard it must've already been open, or have slid easily open. He knew it was the first, for there is no possible way that door was in perfect condition to be able to slid with no friction whatsoever. He quietly began to enter the Basilicom again, slowly, to not make any noise, in order to peak inside of the room more clearly.

He kept his knife ready, prepared for anything that may happen. Ultimately, his bow and arrows could have been a better preference for this situation, for he could aim and keep his visitor at bay until he confirmed that his visitor meant no harm to him. He got to the side of the door, slowly peaked into the room.

Empty.

He advanced while starting to arise form crouching, standing who,e he entered the room in a rush.

With the exception of old and moss beds, neat, tug, and untouched-

 _Empty._

"..." The traveler remained quiet, unaware of what was going on. No windows were in the room, nor any other exits within. The closest was empty, the doors broken off and left nothing within. A Dressor, old with no Tv present on it, nor present within the room at all. He looked around, confused. He put his knife back into his sheath...

He had heard the footsteps enter this room, screeching of metal doors, and the presence of another was felt earlier...

But, nothing...

...

Until, however, the sound of something entered his ears. It was weak, fragile, seemingly unaware of what was happening or where it was...

The sound of a infant.

He looked upon the bed, and there...within a pile of blankets, including ones wrapped around it, was a infant baby.

...

 _Unfathomable._

There was no possible way someone could bring a infant up here, let alone disappear without a trace with no exit. He looked around, oblivious to where the suspect in question had went. There was no sign of a suspect...

The infant made a sound again, seemingly concerned and scared. Our traveler looked at the infant, clad with blankets. He slowly approached the infant, and bent to a knee to get a better look.

The infant had pink lilac hair, and purple eyes. Just looking at the infant, one could tell it was a baby girl. The traveler adjusted his eye sight around the child, when he saw a small note. He picked up it, opened it and read-

"Nepgear."

The traveler looked at the name on the paper, the only word present on it. Standing up, the traveler stared at the child, as said child, now named Nepgear, stared at him back.

...He suddenly whipped his head around, where he saw a figure with a black cloak and hood. The cloak covered the figures legs, but the traveler easily saw that the figure was standing on the ledge of the Balcony.

"..."

"..."

The figure just stared..until a breeze blew by, the hood of the figure lifting up as the face of the figure became visible for short moment. What he saw was silver hair, blue eyes, and a soft smile...and the face of a woman. No malice, nor harmful intent filled her eyes...but rather a sense of guilt and sadness. Her mouth moved, like saying something...before tilting back, and falling off the balcony.

The traveler bolted. He ran out to the balcony and leaned towards the edge, Looking out into the city and down...

Nothing.

The woman had disappeared.

The traveler stared, speechless, unaware of what had just transpired. He stood there, staring down at the ground of the Plaza...

...Until he remembered the child. He looked back at the room, where the child was present and walked back into the room. He bent down and picked up the child named Nepgear. The child unexpectedly laughed in happiness as she was lifted.

"...I know not of who you are..." The traveler mumbled...

"But you must have come a long way..." He momentarily went into thought. Bringing this child back with him was going to be a challenge, but he ultimately should be able to suceed if he is careful, more careful than coming up here alone that is. He had ultimately come up here looking for more values led, but never expected to find a child.

"...Well then, I suppose I haven't any option." The traveler sighed as he lifted Nepgear into the air, who smiled and laughed as she shook her legs happily. "I will take care of you little one, since it seems you are not in the care of anyone else."

The child named Nepgear squealed in glee, as the traveler only chuckled slightly...

...Thus...began her journey...

* * *

 **I do not have very much to say about this, but except I got this first. Maybe. I think. I don't plan on using effort to find out.**

 **Anyway, I appreciate some feedback on this. Tell me what you think, plz and tank ya.**

 **Follow and Favorite, Yada yada, every author probably says that on this site.**

 **Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything, all rights belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only take ownership in my OC and Story.**

* * *

The sun was lowering into the horizon, night was upon Gamindustri. Our traveler, with the child named Nepgear, discovered just hours ago, slept within the one armed embrace of the traveler, as he marched on. The dirt path guided him, for he was quite familiar with this path. It aided him many times before coming back and leaving home, and it was near impossible to mistake it for another.

Of course, it wasn't the safest either. Monsters usually swarm the middle section of the path, patrolling for any humans they sight. No deaths have been caused by these notorious creatures for everyone who knows this path stays clear during the night. If any are late before the sun sets, then they merely take a different route, or they merely sneak past.

Sometimes, a normal Fenrir guards the path, but sometimes more than one type of monster appears, and no one had ever tried to drive them off yet. They'd just return the next night regardless, so they left them be until a better, more prepared plan was made.

The Traveler continued onwards, wiping his head with his free hand. The child then started laughing, as the traveler looked at her. Lowering his hand, the child grabbed onto his fingers. The traveler chuckled.

"What a lively one you are, girl..." The traveler mumbled in amusement. He walked up a hill, and, when he had reached the top, a village entered his view. It wasn't very large, around 17 homes or so, maybe about 18 even, with one bigger than the rest. The traveler bounced the child slightly with his arm, as she laughed as a result.

"Oh, I have a feeling they'll like you..."

* * *

Inside the village, everything seemed to be packing up. Small stands closed and packaged everything back up, people went back to their homes for tomorrow, readying themselves for their hunt of meats. Small children still at play, kicking around a ball as they ran. The traveler walked through the village, some giving him glances, others busy with their goods as they repackaged everything. Though some familiar faces greeted the traveler, noting the child in his arm.

Homes made of fine wood, some homes were repaired by graphs and lessons of the past ones, while other were hand built. The most noticeable home was the biggest. It was a home of a past one, and most probably a wealthy one at that. The chief of the village resides here, along with her family. The peaceful sound of people put the travele at ease, such peace made it easy to expect good things.

However, he had but one mission before heading home.

A distance away, a group of small boys, two of the wielding wooden swords in their hands, dualed. The group of boys, 8 in total, circled the two. The clashed, their wooden weapons smacking loudly when on contact, as one of them, the one with black hair seemed to be wining. The children all wore the same attires, brown shirts and shoes, brown or black shirts, the one with black hair wore a black shirt

"I won't lose, Bandit King!" The one with black hair declared, as she started getting the upper hand on the brown haired child. But, before he could swing it again, it was...caught? Something surely stopped it from moving. When the boy looked back, the traveler looked down upon him. The boy paled...

"I think it's about time we call it a day, wouldn't you boys agree?" The traveler asked. The two buys dropped their wooden swords, as the entire group of children were shocked at the sight of the traveler.

"All of you, go straight home." He said, as the group answered with a Yes, and then left as quickly as they could. The boy stood there, with the traveler behind him. The travele turned and started walking.

"Come, Boy."

"...Yes, Father."

The two had left and went for home, the boy walking beside the traveler, now identified as the boys' father. The sun set more and more, to the point torches had to be set. When it finally went down, the two were just halfway from their home. The boy was quiet the whole way, soundless, never saying one word, not even a sound.

...but it was the child named Nepgear that broke this silence.

The boy looked at his father, where the source of the noise came from. And, within his arm, was an infant. He was shocked to say the least, his father had went to collect resources, and he comes back with a child. A _Child_. Obviously, this was shocking. Curious, the boy looked up to his father.

"Father, who's that?" The boy asked, referring to Nepgear. The traveler looked down at the boy and chuckled.

"Well...she is your new little sister I suppose." The traveler answered, as the boy was left speechless. He stopped for a shost moment...before running back to his father in a rush. With a look of confusion and shock, he looked upon his father.

"My new little sister?! W-When did-?!"

"You're too loud, Boy. Hush." The traveler then said, hushing the boy. The traveler sighed, before glancing at the child. "I found her when I went into the top floor of the Basilicom. There was not much there, but this little one was." The traveler told the boy. "She will be your new little sister from here on, so treat her well." He said.

"Yes, Father..."

"...Now let's see how your mother handles it..." He mumbled as he approached what seemed to be his home. It was a cabin made of wood, hand build. In the middle of the yard was a tree stomp and some logs, complete with a cutting axe. The pelt of a Fenrir was seen near the entrance of the door. The roof had a chimney,now hich produced fire from it. The traveler and the boy approached the entrance inside of the home, and the travele opened it.

Inside, it was only lit by candles and a fire pit that was being taken care of by a woman. There were two beds, one larger one for 2 people and another small one, each one having a Fenrir pelt for blanket. A table was also present, with fruits and vegetables on it, some stored within patches on the ground, tied so it wouldn't go bad. Some Monster heads were also present on the walls, such as a wolf head.

The woman attending to the fire, which had a cast iron pot over it, was a mature woman who had silver hair that reached her waist. She had a brown shirt sleeve dress on along with some white attachments to the chest, and dark green on the sleeves. On her feet were brown leather shoes. She had emerald eyes as she stood up and looked at the traveler.

"Seha! You've returned!" The woman said in joy, running up and hugging the man now named Seha. Seha just laughed as she hugged the woman back with one arm.

"I've returned, Anna." Seha said. The woman named Anna, while embracing her husband, of which we assume is, had took a moment to notice the child in Seha's arms. She took a step back, breaking out of the hug, while looking at Nepgear. She widened her eyes in disbelief, thinking she was imagining the child in Seha's arm.

"Seha, who is this child?" Anna said, while bending down slight to get a better look at the child. "Who's is it?"

Seha inhaled deeply as he exhaled some air. He looked down at the child, as she laughed in amusement shortly after. Seha looked at Anna.

"Your new daughter it appears."

"...Eh?" Anna looked at Seha with confused eyes. She looked back at Nepgear. Then back at Seha...and then at Nepgear. This continued for a brief minute, before Anna finally stopped and looked at Seha.

"...Seha? What...have you found at the curse place...?"

* * *

"I've went to the Basilicom, I'm search of valuables, which you are already aware of. However, there wasn't much up there. Only a few select items of real worth, so I failed in that sense of my quest today. However, someone else had come to the Basilicom as well. I tried to gain an upper hand, but no one but this child was left. The person who had left her, a woman wearing a black cloak, dropped from the ledge and disappeared...and so, I brought her here." Seha had explained everything to his wife and son, while Anna held Nepgear in her arms, which greatly pleased the child.

The boy sat next to his father at the table. Anna looked down at Nepgear, who had grabbed some of her hair and pulled. Laughing in amusement, she looked up at Seha, her head tilted from Nepgear pulling her hair.

"I see! So we shall be taking care of her from here on?" Anna asked as she laughed, Nepgear laughing as well.

"Indeed. She is named Nepgear." Seha said as he picked up a metal cup and drank from it. He set it down and glanced at the boy.

"You too, boy." Seha said as the boy looked at him.

"Chris, come meet your new sister!" Anna said. The boy Chris slowly got up, but phased at the edge of his epsent. He got up, apwalked over to his mothers side, and was greeted, face to face, with the child named Nepgear. Nepgear let go of Anna's hair, and reached out towards Chris, with a face of curiosity and wonder. Chris slowly took hold of Nepgera, and lifted her up. Well, tried to at least. The child seemed heavy for Chris, but settled with holding her normally. Nepgear took hold of his hair, pulling on it.

"Ow ow ow!" Chris yelled from the pain of his hair being pulled. Seha chuckled as Anna laughed. Anna took Nepgear back from Chris, as Nepgear merely kept reaching out for Chris, mumbling things that sounded like nonsense.

Seha drank again, catching a glisml of the entire family inside of the cabin. Especially Nepgear...

 _"...I can see great things in your future, child...great things..."_

* * *

 _700 hundred years ago, the land of Gamindustri was ruled by the 4 CPUs, Lady Neptune, Lady Noire, Lady Blanc, and Lady Vert. Together, with their respectful CPU Candidates, they kept peace within Gamindustri maintained, and the world has seen everlasting peace..._

 _However, we are not here to discuss the peaceful times..._

 _The Great Collapse._

 _The name of the catastrophe so many long years ago. No one knew what had caused it, but storms, earthquake, monster invasions of unknown origin enraged more and more, and there wasn't anything the CPUs could've done to stop it. Lowee, buried within snow and became a frosted cavern of ice..._

 _Leanbox, abandoned, ruined, and overheated with monsters after being flooded many times over. Many perished while trying to flee..._

 _Lastation, burnt to the ground by flames of unknown creation, monsters beyond end, and storms beyond all imagination, endless in its destruction..._

 _Planeptune...destroyed and killed off by monsters, the people slaughtered like cattle, and left the city to become a hive of monsters..._

 _90% of humanity perished with 3 days of the calamity..._

 _But, slowly, it repopulated itself, and arisen to 45% of Gamindustri's former population. Technology unable to work, humanity began to hunt, surviving off the wild to survive, building settlements, crafting new weapons..._

 _..._

 _Everything is my fault._

 _And so, I will you tell you..._

 _..._

 _This...is her story._

* * *

 **To any who are thinking _"Oh boy~... Another Nepgear X OC Pairing...Whoo-Hoo..."_**

 ** _No._**

 **No, I-It's just a Brother and Sister bond relationship, so no Pairing.**

 **Dont worry, I shall bring you originality, mortals.**

 **Anyway, see you mortals later.**

 **Also, I go by Helsing or Satan. _Mr._ Helsing.**

 **Mr. Helsing, Out.**


End file.
